A day in the life of Logan Huntzberger
by Tott
Summary: The sequel to A day in the life of Rory Gilmore, it is Logans life after he propses to Rory. There are some songfic chapters. i am making this a multi chapter so don't think you are going insane by seeing this updated.
1. Chapter 1

A day in the life of Logan Huntzberger.

I never in a million years would ever find a women who was as beautiful as she was intelligent while being from society. Finding someone like that was as common as getting blood from a stone. Women who cared more about politics and current events instead of the latest trends and gossip was hard to find in any circle of society, so I intend to hold onto my Ace for as long as possible.

My Ace didn't need to have Gucci, Coco Chanel or Coach products and accessories to become beautiful. My Ace had a beauty that no one could ever achieve from makeup or clothes. I love that about her, she isn't fake in any shape or form, no she is real.

I first called Rory Ace because of her enthusiasm for Journalism, but the more I understood her the more I realised that the names Ace holds many different meanings. She is an Ace reporter; an Ace debater and an Ace when she is just being her self. But the way she stayed with me through all my crap, the way my family treated her and how she puts up with my insane friends, that is the truly amazing thing about her. Most people would have run to the hills if any talked to them as my family did or treated them how I had at various times. But not Rory, no she stuck around and made me see what I had going on right in front of me. Through all the dark times in our relationship she stayed with me.

I never thought I would fall in love ever, and I never in a million years thought I would fall in love so hard and so fast. Rory Gilmore was the love of my life; I just wish I knew if she felt the same way as I do?

I guess time will tell, it is her graduation tomorrow and I will find out if she is as in love and infatuated be me as what I am of her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I decided to continue this story. Everything is written in Logan's POV. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. The songs below are both from Westlife.

Chapter 2- Not only and Ace but also a Queen.

I never thought that when I proposed that the girl would ever say no. a society girl that my parents wanted me to marry would have never said no, any small town girl would have never said no- even if both of these girls didn't love me they would have still said yes because of my name and status. But not the one girl I loved the most, not the girl that is the queen of my heart.

So here we stand  
In our secret place  
With a sound of the crowd  
So far away  
And you take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong

So how do I say?  
Do I say goodbye?  
We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly  
So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times

I just listen to the words of the song float around my head and I think of how this song is so much a like to my Ace and I relationship. We both had dreams, yet they some how don't both involve both of us.

I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart

Queen of my heart

So let's take tonight  
And never let go  
While dancing we'll kiss  
Like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down  
Like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment  
Till we meet again

Those few lines of the song remind me of when we lay on the roof only a few months ago and looked up at the stars. The tears come again, I just let them fall, and wish and pray that my Ace will come through that door and tell me she made a mistake and wants to marry me. Or that I will wake up form this nightmare and find my Ace in my arms.

But no matter how far  
(Matter how far)  
Or where you may be  
(Where you may be)  
I just close my eyes  
(I just close my eyes)  
And you're in my dreams  
And there you will be  
Until we meet

I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart

I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory  
Will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I've found my way  
Back to your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart

Oh yeah  
You're the  
Queen of my heart  
(Of my heart)  
No matter  
How many years it takes  
(Queen of my heart)  
I'll give it all to you  
Oh yeah  
(Queen of my heart)  
Oh yes you are  
The queen of my heart

As the song continued to play throughout my apartment I began to cry. My ace is and always will be the queen of my heart. I sit there and stare at the many photos of us at all the different events we had been to over the last three years. we were always smiling and having fun even if they were the most tedious and boring events ever held we still managed to have fun. Like the time we got caught in the coat closet by one of the maids at the Huntzbergers many events.

This memory makes me laugh as I remember the look of share horror on the maids face until she realised who it was, I remember Ace went bright crimson that made me laugh then as it does now. Remembering these moments made it even harder to get over her. I know that it was soon to be trying to get over her since she had only just given me her answer 3 hours ago but I had to start, as I knew it is going to be a long process attempting this.

This isn't goodbye, even as I watch you leave, this isn't goodbye  
I swear I won't cry, even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry

Any other girl, I'd let you walk away  
Any other girl, I'm sure I'd be ok

The more I listen to the words of this song, the more I can relate to the words. If it was any other girl I would have walked away, I wouldn't have cared.

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know  
So I can get over you

It was amazing how a boy band could actually sing a song that relates so closely to how I am feeling and what I am and have been experiencing since I met my ace.

What makes her so right?  
Is it the sound of her laugh?  
That look in her eyes  
When do you decide?  
She is the dream that you seek  
That force in your life

I remember her laugh, I remember her bright blue eyes that made time freeze when ever I looked in them.

When you apologize, no matter who was wrong  
When you get on your knees if that would bring her home

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know

So that I can get over you

Other girls will come along, they always do  
But what's the point when all I ever want is you, tell me

I start hoping again that I will wake up from this nightmare and find her in my arms, and also that Westlife would stop singing songs about my life with and without my Ace. I start to cry again and reach for the scotch bottle and drink it straight from the bottle. Before eventually crying myself to sleep.

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know..... (let me know)  
Girl you gotta let me know..... (wooo)  
So I can get over you

So what do you think??

Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: here is the third chapter into Logan's life. Hope this is happier lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Westlife own the song when your looking like that, I just love it.

Chapter 3- bambi eyes and cocktail dresses

Colin and Finn decided that on I was spending way to much time being sad and wallowing, so they decided to take me out on the town. Something I had not really done since I left for the UK last year. They took me to some new club which was supposed to be the best club in New York City, we walked in and it was not my usual hang out. I guess that is why Colin and Finn brought me here instead of to a pub somewhere.

We headed to the bar and each got our drinks and found a table upstairs which had the best view of the entire club. We could see everyone and everything that was going on, that was probably why they brought me here and we sat up here. As the next song started up I look around the club and see a whole lot of girls get up and dance. But one in particular caught my eye.

She's a 5 foot 10 in catsuit and bambi eyes  
Everybody's who's staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine  
I should have know I was wrong  
When I left her for a life in pity  
But they say you never miss the water until it's gone

I could not believe it; my Ace was standing up there dancing to a song that could have easily been written about her.

I couldn't believe it  
Guess I failed to love you  
And you're taking it out tonight

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life without you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

She's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll  
Wanna squeeze her real tight get out of this place  
If only I could take control

She was standing up there wearing a short blue cocktail dress that made me and every other guy in the club, go wild. Colin and Finn tried to get my attention, but when they failed they turned their attention to where I was looking. When they saw what I was looking at they tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't budge.

But she is out of my reach forever  
And just a week ago she lied next to me  
It's so ironic how I had to lose just  
To see that I failed to love you  
And you're taking it out tonight

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

Guys were starting to make moves on my Ace, that's when I had had enough of her up there around all the sleazy guys. So I left Colin and Finn and headed down to her. I reached her just as the next line started and I sung alone with it while dancing with her.

I don't wanna forget you  
I don't even wanna try  
How am I supposed to walk on by when you're looking like that

How am I supposed to leave you now  
I can't believe what I just gave away (oh no)  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that  
I can't believe what I just gave away  
Now I can't take it back  
I don't wanna get lost  
I don't wanna live my life with out you  
How am I supposed to leave you now  
When you're looking like that

"Ace I don't want to leave you, I don't wana forget you. Please don't make me," I plead as I look at into her eyes.

So what did you think? Was it good?

Let me know…press the pretty button just below.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: here is Chap 4, hope you enjoy it or imagine it as you read.

Chapter 4- she keeps on running I keep on listening.

"Ace if I could sing to you I would, I would tell you how I feel. I hate going to sleep without you, I feel empty and cold. I hate waking up with out you, I hate not being able to make you laugh and I really hate not being able to see your sparkling blue eyes every day. I really feel like that girl off ten things I hate about you. But Ace you have got to believe me, I don't wana be away from you any more, it was bad enough when I was in London, but it is so much worse now that I don't have you at all." I say all this with out a breath, I look directly into her blue eyes and see that they aren't sparkling like they used to when she was around me. It had only been a week but so much about her had changed, from a far she looked like the same old Rory, but once I got close to her I could see that she was different. She had bags under her eyes, even though her make up was covering it I could still tell, she looked tired and worn out maybe even physically exhausted. She isn't the girl I knew only one week ago, no this Rory Gilmore is a shell of the girl I knew. She wasn't as bright and fun loving or carefree when she danced tonight as she was at all the events we attended over the years. No tonight it looked like she was trying to impress her friends by how well she had adjusted to life without me. The entire time I am standing here she doesn't speak, but she looks behind me.

I turn to look around at what she was looking at and see Colin and Finn heading over to me, I glance back to Rory only to find she was no longer standing in front of me, I quickly look around to find her but she was no where to be seen.

"Common mate lets go, we didn't know she would be here; if we did we wouldn't have brought you here. I think next time we should just go to Rich Mans Shoe." Finn says to me, but I am still looking around trying to find her, even just a glance to see if she was still in the club, but I couldn't find her.

"But Finn why would we wana go there? It's a college hangout. Which means it will look like we are desperate to get laid if we go there." Colin tries to tell Finn.

"Guys relax its fine. I liked tonight, well as much as some one could. We can come back again some other time, but really guys you don't have to feel like you have to make sure I am still getting laid or any thing. I am ok, I promise, you know me." I say to my friends. But from the looks on their faces they don't believe me, and I don't really blame them it was a lame attempt at getting them off my back.

Once I get back to my apartment, without Colin and Finn much to their dismay, I put on a cd. Not realising that it was one Rory had made. It was the one I had listened to yesterday with Westlife on it. 'That's why the songs were so close to our relationship, she picked them out for our special day, when ever that would be,' I thought. But what I couldn't understand was why she was so happy thinking about our future back when she made this cd before I went to London, but now she wasn't. It's times like this that I wish I could see inside Rory's head so I could fully grasp her thoughts and thought processes.

I got up and turned off the stereo sound system and headed off to bed. I sat down on my side and picked up the photo frame that continually sat next to my bed no matter where I was. It was a picture of us in a park in New York during the winter and she had on a white jersey and crimson coloured tea-cosy hat that looked absolutely cute on her. She was standing in front of me looking up and me looking down. We had our arms around each other, looking so happy; so content; so in love. Stephanie took the picture without us knowing and sent it to me a few days later, it has never left my bedside ever since. I looked at it every night before I went to sleep and everyday when I got up; every time I came into my room I saw it. It was the only thing that kept me sane with out my ace, because I always knew she was there waiting for me.

But now…I don't know any more. I pick up the picture and look at it until I fall asleep, into another night of dreams of her, my ace.

So what did you think? Let me know.

Should I persist with writing this story?


	5. Chapter 5

AN I know it has been a long time. But here it is, it is a bit short though…

Chapter 5- Autopilot

I wake up the next morning in auto mode. I got up showered, put on Rory's favourite dress shirt and suit. The aqua blue shirt and black suit, I wore it on one of our anniversary's we shared together. I went made some coffee and breakfast, got into my Porsche and the next thing I know I am outside a door and I knocked. Then she opened the door.

"Ace," I say as I stare at the shocked women in front of me.

"Wha what are you doing here Logan?" She asks me in a cold tone.

"I dunno, I just I miss you Ace. You mean the world to me. You are everything to me and I have been so distraught since you have been gone. I love you and I want you back." I say to her with such raw emotion in my voice I thought I was about to cry.

"Logan I ah…" Then she kissed me. She kissed me with so much emotion I thought I was dreaming, she had never kissed me like she was kissing me right now. I put my arms around her tiny waist and pick her up and gently put her up against one of the walls near by. I wanted her now and I wanted her so bad. I was finding it extremely hard to stay as a gentleman right now.

"Ror who was at the door?" Lucy asks as she walks out, we hear her and stop and look at her. She had a huge smile on her face and just turned and walked back to where she came from.

Rory was just about to kiss me again when I pulled back, put her down and just took a few steps back so I could try and regain the slightest ounce composure. She looks at me, her asking if something was wrong.

I answer her, "Rory, why did you say no?" I ask, "If we can continue that simply enough why did you say no? I love you, don't you love me?"

"Logan I do love you, I do I can't tell you how much I do love you." Rory tells me. But something doesn't compute, "why did you say no?"  
She looks at me with her big blue eyes, there is so much emotion in them.

"I wasn't ready to be a trophy wife, I know you wouldn't make me one but society will. Logan I don't want to be my grandmother- don't get me wrong I love her but I do not want to be planning cocktail parties and events all my life that's not me. You know that's not me. But I am terrified of becoming that because I proved while being in the DAR I can be that, I am good at that. But I don't want to be that. If you could promise me that I wouldn't become a trophy wife then I would have said yes. But you can't…" She says and looks at the ground. As if she was embarrassed about what she just professed to me.

"Rory, Ace. You mean everything to me. I would never let you become your grandmother the same as you would never let me become my father. Ace I never want you to change I don't want you to become anyone." I say while I lift her chin and look directly into her eyes. I see that she has tears sitting in there, a lone tear falls and I wipe it away with my thumb.

"Everyday I regret my answer, but then when I am at a society event I remember why I said what I did. I am just too confused about what could or will happen. If I had a way to know everything would be ok then yes I would be with you but I don't..." She says and attempts to walk past me but I grab her arm gently and she looks at me.

"Rory I can't tell you that everything will be ok, I don't hold the key to the future I wish I did but I don't, but I will never let you down." As I say this I wipe away more tears that are falling and cup her face and slowly lean down and kiss her. She kisses me back with so much love and intensity that I forgot that she hadn't kissed me in such a long time.

We pull apart when oxygen becomes a necessity and I do something I never thought I would be doing again.

I kneel down on one knee and ask the girl in front of me a very important question…

"Rory Gilmore will you marry me, I know I cant predict the future, I know that I can not stop the way you feel about society, but if you say yes to me I will do my damdest to keep you just as you are. To make sure that you never become your grandmother, so will you do me the honour in becoming my wife?"

She just walks past me without a word…

So what do you think… Please let me know other wise I wont continue the story.

P.S check out A day in the life of Rory Gilmore to see her POV


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- confused diamonds.

What is she doing? Why is she walking away? I thought she loved me? Where is she going? I ask myself completely confused by the turn of she picks up a key chain and removes a key ring off it. By now I am confused beyond belief. Once she has removed it she walks back and hands it to me. I look at it for a moment before catching on to what she has done. I begin to chuckle lightly and the ask her again, "Rory Gilmore will you marry me?"

"Yes," and she chuckle as I put the makeshift ring on her finger. I cant believe I just got to put a ring on her finger I jump up and kiss her with all the passion I have in my body while twirling her around in the air.

"When you walked past me I was scared you were walking away from me again, I was scared you didn't want to say yes to me," I confess to her once I put her down.

"Babe you are my master and commander, I would never leave you again. But you couldn't propose to me just like that without a ring or anything, that's not you," She says and then laughs.

"How about we go celebrate over dinner and then stay at a hotel tonight?" I ask knowing that a celebration was in order.

"I would love that," My Ace says as she kisses me again. After about 20 minutes of making out, we finally pulled apart. I give her a kiss good bye and tell her that I'll be back in 2 hours to pick her up. I kiss her goodbye and leave her. As soon as I was away from her apartment I rang a hotel and our favourite restaurant hoping they could set something up for us. I want this night to be perfect, so I also ring a florist and order a bunch of sunflowers for her.

I get home and have a quick shower and get dressed. I put on an all black suite, one that I know my Ace loves me in. I went to my dresser draw and pulled out the ring I was about to give her tonight when I say the pair of earrings that I know she loved, we saw them at Tiffany's last time we were together and I bought them for her. I called a messenger and had them sent over to her.

2 hours had passed since I left so I gathered my things and headed back over to Lucy and Olivias apartment where Rory was staying. I knock on the door and then she opens the door, and I almost die. She looks WOW, there are no words for how I am feeling when I see her. I walk up to her and kiss her.

"Ace you look amazing," I tell her truthfully.

"You're not too bad yourself Mac," she says and then turns and grabs her purse, one that I bought for her awhile ago.

"Ready to go?" I ask her, she nods and I put my hand on her lower back, it feels so natural there while I guide her out to the car.

We arrive at the restaurant one that we both had been many times before. We walk in and we are seated in a back room, the room was lit by a hundred candles.

"Logan its beautiful," Rory tells me, and I am so happy she loves it that I suddenly have a huge smile on my face, but she doesn't see it because she has her back to me.

"Not as beautiful as you Ace," I say truthfully and kiss her.

I glance down at her finger and see that she is still wearing that key ring and it makes me laugh, "Now Ace, I think we have to something about that ring on that finger."

I reach into my pocket and pull out the ring. As soon as I saw it I knew it was Rory, it is elegant but not too big and glitzy. It had one large diamond in the centre and smaller ones around the outside of it.

"Logan it's amazing, it's perfect," She tells me while I remove the other ring.

"Ace you have no idea how amazing I feel to have you wearing my ring. I love you so much," he says as he looks directly into my eyes.

"I love you too, you are my forever. I just wish I knew it earlier," shetells me and then kisses me deeply.

The rest of the night we ate dinner and the headed to the hotel I had selected. And we then proceeded to make love to each other all night and all the next day.

The End.

I decided to end the story there. I may make a sequel if you want it. But you have to let me know if you want it.


End file.
